Time's Up/Transcript
Previously on Criminal Case...' Amy Young: Well, , we tried our best to undo the damage that Ammon did to the timeline... Jack Archer: We stopped the Egyptian Trade Company from taking over the trade routes in the 18th century... Jack: We helped China hold their own against an early and potentially devastating Mongol invasion in Medieval Asia... Amy'':'' But none of it has been enough! And seeing Ammon falling dead at Ogedei Khan's hands was brutal... Amy: But even with Ammon dead, the timeline is still out of whack! Orlando says all our efforts were like putting an adhesive bandage on a gunshot wound! Jack: He also says the only way our original timeline will be preserved is to make it so that Ammon never changed anything at all. Amy: Which means catching him before he ever sabotaged our time machine! Jack: You mean we'd have to go back to the day Caesar got murdered?! That's when Ammon sabotaged our time machine... Jack: ... and when Nebet infiltrated our team, pretending to be a poor Egyptian slave! Amy: Yes, Nebet, or rather Nefertiti, Princess of the Ptolemy Dynasty! She traveled to 47 BCE from 2029 to weasel her way into our time machine, and into our team! Amy: We trusted her and cared about her, but she worked with Ammon all along to stop us from returning to 2029! That traitor! Jack: And so Orlando's plan is to go back to 47 BCE and... arrest Ammon and Nebet before they can do any of this? Am I getting it right? Jack: Still, I hate to play devil's advocate here, but... what if we run into our former selves? A version of us is already investigating Caesar's murder that very day! Amy: I'm well aware of the dangers of causing a time paradox by running into our former selves... Amy: But we must take the risk! We'll also disguise ourselves as Cleopatra's guards. That way nobody will recognize us. Amy: That said, talk to as few people as possible, and be as fast as possible! We must locate Ammon and Nebet, grab them, and go! Amy: We can only hope that with those two behind bars, the T.I.M.E. agency will exist again in our present! And no Ptolemys will arrest us when we return! Jack: Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. What could go wrong? Except... everything! Amy: We have no choice! This is our only chance! Time jump to 47 BCE in 5... 4... WHOOSH! '''''Ancient Egypt, 47 BCE... (Zara is seen wearing her guard uniform throughout the case.) Kai: Well, , here we are. The day Pamiu killed Caesar... your first investigation with T.I.M.E.! Kai: Man, I'll admit... I'm super nervous... Zara, have you got your guard uniform together? Zara: You know it, Kai! I'm ready to go catch some time criminals and go home! Zara: We've never returned to the same investigation twice. And even though it's potentially dangerous, as long as is on board, we'll be fine! Kai: All our hopes are pinned on you! Just remember: we cannot interfere with the investigation into Caesar's murder! Zara: Yep! Our mission is short and simple: find Nebet and Ammon, arrest them, and bring them back with us to 2029! Zara: Let's start looking for them in Cleopatra's garden, ! Chapter 1 Investigate Crocodile Pond. Zara Tien: Oh my God, ! That body... it's Nebet! Zara: It looks like someone tore her heart out! Zara: I can't believe we came here to arrest Nebet, and now she's dead! Who could have done this?! Zara: And more importantly... what does her death mean for our timeline? Zara: I agree, , we need to figure out who killed her, and why! Only then can we be sure her death will not impact the timeline in any way! Zara: We'll still keep an eye out for Ammon, but we need to start this investigation! Let's have a look at what you picked up! Zara: That rope you found looks like the same kind used to bind her wrists and ankles! Zara: There's something on the rope! We'd better get a sample! Zara: You also found a gold ankle cuff. There seems to be some kind of engraving on it! I'll grab your dusting kit so we can see what it says! Zara: I'm not sure what Nebet's death will mean for us and our timeline, , but the only way we'll find out is to solve her murder! Examine Ankle Cuff. Zara: That gold ankle cuff has Pamiu's name on it, ! Zara: Oh no, that's not good! Pamiu's the rogue time traveler who disguised himself as an Egyptian guard and killed Caesar! Zara: Having to talk to him about Nebet's murder puts us in danger of stumbling into our old selves! We're going to have to be extra careful! Zara: Good point, . This time at least we can tell Pamiu we're also time travelers... Although to gain his trust, we'd better pretend to be rogue, like him! Ask Pamiu about his anklet being at the crime scene. Investigate Slaves' Quarters. Examine Clay Chunks. Tell Cleopatra about Nebet's murder. Examine Chest. Examine Hand Fan Symbol. Ask the Priestess of Ra how she knew Nebet. Examine Rope. Zara: You managed to get a sample of that purple substance from the rope, ! Let's get it to Theo! Analyze Purple Substance. Autopsy Victim's Body. Chapter 2 Investigate Hidden Chamber. Examine Folder. Analyze Folder Details. Ask Amy Young about her feelings toward Nebet. Investigate Slave Bed. Examine Laundry. Examine Phone. Arrest Ammon Bast. Examine Broken Plate. Analyze Plate Message. Examine Note. Ask Pamiu about Nebet's great idea. Examine Small Pyramid. Question Cleopatra about Nebet's prophecy. Chapter 3 Investigate Crocodile Pond again. Autopsy Ammon's Body. Watch the recording from Ammon Bast's cell. Ask Amy about her whereabouts at the time of Ammon's murder. Investigate Hidden Chamber again. Examine Smashed Tablet. Examine Dried Chunks. Question Takhat Wabet about entering the pyramid. Investigate Pond Steps. Examine Dead Crocodile. Analyze Dagger. Examine Heart. Analyze Black Substance. After completing all the tasks... Take care of the killer now! Home Sweet Home? Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts